Fortnite Guy (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)
Fortnite Guy (フォートライトガイ Fōtoraitogai) is the name used for the various default avatars used in Fortnite: Battle Royale, a newcomer to the Super Smash Bros. series. He was initially revealed after the announcement of the Save the World campaign coming to the Switch version of Fortnite during the August 23rd Nintendo Direct. Although Fortnite Guy’s default skin is the character Jonesy, the character was simply named Fortnite Guy as it included the iconic title of the game. When using female alts, the name changes to Fortnite Gal. The inclusion of Fortnite Guy was met with immediate distaste by the Smash Bros. community and is one of the most controversial newcomers to date. Summary Fortnite Guy uses a variety of ranged weapons and explosives. Additionally, he uses a pickaxe, shopping cart, and the building mechanic in his combat. The ranged weapons and explosives are tied to Fortnite Guy’s main gimmick. All ranged weapons have a specific amount of ammo that are depicted on the damage meter after use, and there are a set amount of explosives that can be used. Once out of ammo or explosives, those moves are practically useless, leaving Fortnite Guy’s moveset limited and vulnerable. In order to remedy the situation, Fortnite Guy reloads through his neutral special which functions similarly to Cloud’s limit meter charge. Moveset Ground Moves Aerials Grab and Throws Specials Attributes *Holding on the jump button mid-air will activate the jetpack which can be used as an additional recovery. A meter next to the character’s portrait will indicate how much fuel is left. Once you’re out of fuel, you’ll end up in a helpless state. *All of Fortnite Man’s gun related attacks have a set amount of ammo. When being used, the ammo count will be displayed next to the character’s portrait. Additionally, gun related attacks have a cool down which prevents some of them from being spammed. *Fortnite Guy can crawl. Alternate Skins *Jonesy (Default) *Wildcat *Spitfire *Banshee *Hawk *Ramirez *Renegade *Headhunter Animations *Entrance Animation: Fortnite Guy lands on the stage with a paraglider, similar to Link’s entrance animation in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Taunt 1: Dance Moves - This taunt shuffles through Fortnite's various default dance moves. *Taunt 2: Make it Rain - Opponents who get hit by the cash will take a small percent of damage similar to Luigi and Greninja’s taunts. *Taunt 3: Orange Justice *Victory 1: Fortnite Guy drinks a shield potion before looking at the screen. *Victory 2: Fortnite Guy kneels down, wrapping himself with bandages, before standing up to face the screen. *Victory 3: Fortnite Guy crouches, facing a Cozy Campfire. Once the fire runs out, Fortnite Guy stands up facing the screen. Victory Theme An 8-second orchestral remix of the Fortnite Dance Moves theme. (From 0:00 to 0:09) Gallery Fortnite Man Render.png|Fortnite Man's render in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 66FortniteGuy.png fortniteguysplashcard.png|Fortnite Guy's splash card from his reveal trailer. Trivia *Fortnite Guy was immediately met with heavy criticism from the western Super Smash Bros. fanbase during his initial reveal. *Fortnite Guy led Super Smash Bros. Ultimate into the mainstream, selling millions of Switch units in the process. *Fortnite Guy is the only playable western third-party character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, beating characters like Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, and Banjo & Kazooie. *Fortnite Guy's inclusion led to a long-lasting partnership between Nintendo and Epic Games. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Fortnite Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate